Lion Help
Need help creating your characters? Please look here! Behavior Appearances Mutations Mutations are rare, please do NOT over-use them!! Below are types of possible lion mutations, which may either be a result of close inbreeding, meiosis errors, genetics, or even injuries done to the lioness while she is expecting. *Melanism: The opposite of an albino: rather than white, the lion is pure black. *Achromatic: An albino lion. * General Appearances Most lions are a golden or tawny color, with a male's mane coming in numorous different shades of brown, black, etc. Lions (generally males) are known for their shaggy manes, BUT, there are certain mutations that gives a lioness a mane as well. Rankings Well well well, look who hasn't watched Lion King? King The king is the boss, the power-house, the leader, the head honcho. He's a male, and he's the boss of the Pride, and he may be challenged for his ladies and position. On this wiki you may not 'challenge for positions without the permission of the owner of the lion, or with the permission of an admin (''only if the owner has been inactive for two weeks without an excuse). He's the mate of the Queen, but he has the eyes of allllll of the ladies, and he is usually the only breeding male. Queen The Queen is the official mate of the King, and she holds the most respect out of all the ladies. The Subordinate males usually like her very very much as well, but she's too good for them, and she knows it! The Queen is in charge when her man isn't around, and she's in charge of, well, keeping him in charge. If he's off trying to woo over a lady, she's usually the first to find out, and she's usually the first to deliver the punishment. Yep, this head lady basically has some power over the King, happy wife, happy life! Heir The Heir is the, well, heir to the thrown. He must be a male, and may be of the King's blood, but he does not have to. He is chosen by the King and the King only, and when the King dies, he takes over. Heiress Pretty explanatory, her mate is the Heir, and she becomes Queen when the Queen dies. She is chosen by the Heir, but most often, she is chosen by both the Heir and the Queen. Lead Huntress This special lady has a lot of respect, but she's lower than the Queen. She leads the hunts...yeah, pretty explanatory. Lionesses Typical lionesses, they hunt, they have cubs, they care for their cubs, and they fight for their King. But most of the time, they're busy trying to take the position of Queen by wooing over the King. These ladies may breed with the subordinate males and take them up as mates, but they usually don't. Most often, they sneak off with the King, and taking up a lone male lion as a mate is a big no-no, and usually results in a big butt-kicking from the King and Queen. Subordinate Males Subordinate males are male lions, either children of the pride's lionesses or former lone lions, who have submitted to the King. Sometimes, they'll try to woo over a Lioness, but this results in a big punishment. These guys help the lionesses with their dirty work, but they are generally used for patrolling and fighting rather than hunting. Broodmothers These gals have decided to step down from hunting and working to help care for the older cubs who no longer need mom. Broodmothers are extremely important to a pride. Not only do they protect the young, but they also train them, and are in charge of keeping everyone healthy with things such as herbs. '''Broodmothers do not have cubs of their own, or at least at the moment! In order to reporduce, she must step down from her position, and wait until her cubs are adults to return to her Broodmother duties. When she is not a Broodmother, she is a regular Lioness. Cubs Must I explain? Category:Important Pages